de_lorien_kroniekenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Henri's brief
De brief 19 januari J-'' ''Deze brief heb ik de afgelopen jaren vele malen herschreven.Ik wist nooit of het mijn laatste brief zou zijn,maar als je dit nu leest,dan is het antwoordt dus ja.Het spijt me John.Het spijt me echt.Wij Cêpanen,die met jullie mee zijn gekomen,hadden de taak om jullie negenen ten koste van alles te beschermen,zo nodig ten koste van ons leven.Maar, en nu ik aan onze keukentafel deze woorden opschrijf , een paar uur nadat je me in Athens hebt gered,weet ik dat het geen plichtsgevoel was waardoor we bij elkaar bleven , maar liefde; en liefde is altijd een sterkere band dan welke plicht ook.Feit dat mijn dood onvermijdelijk was .De enige variabelen waren wanneer en hoe, en zonder jou zou ik vandaag zijn gestorven.Onder welke omstandigheden mijn dood ook plaatsvindt,geef jezelf alsjeblieft nooit de schuld.Ik heb noiit gedacht dat ik hier zou overleven en toen we jaren geleden Loriën verlieten , wist ik dat ik nooit terug zou gaan.ik ben benieuwd hoeveel je hebt ondekt in de tijd die is verstreken nadat ik deze woorden opschrijf en voordat jij ze leest.Ik weet zeker dat je nu weet dat ik je heel veel niet heb verteld.Misschien wel meer dan ik had moeten doen.Het grootste deel van je leven wilde ik dat je geconcentreerd bleef,hard triande.Ik wilde je op Aaarde een zo normaal leven laten leiden .Ik weet zeker dat je het belachelijk zult vinden, maar als je de hele waarheid had gekend zou je nóg meer stress hebben gehad in een toch al stressvolle tijd. Waar moet ik beginnen ? De naam van je vader was Liren.Hij was moedig en machtig, en hij is zijn hele leven integer en wilskrachtig geweest. Zoals je hebt gezien in je visioenen over de oorlog heeft hij deze eigenschappen tot het einde toe behouden,ook al wist hij dat deze oorlog niet gewonnen kon worden.En meer dan dat mogen we niet verwachten ,dat we sterven met onze waardigheid,dat we eervol en heldhaftig zulllen sterven.Dat we sterven in de wetenschap dat we alles hebben gedaan wat in ons vermogen lag.Dat was een korte beschrijving van wie je vader was.Dat is een korte beschrijving van wie jij bent , ook al geloof je dat misschien niet. Toen jij nog heel klein was,kwam je vader regelmatig op bezoek,zelfs als dat niet nodig was.Hij aanbad je en kon urenlang naar je kijken als je in het gras speelde met Hadley(heb je Bernie Kosars echte identiteit als ondekt?).Wn ook al weet ik zeker dat je die niet kunt herrineren,ik kan je wel vertellen dat je heel gelukkig was.Gedurende een korte tijd heb je het soort jeugd gehad waar alle kinderen recht op hebben, maar dat dat ze niet allemaal krijgen.Ik heb heel veel tijd met je vader doorgbracht,maar je moeder heb ik slechts één keer ontmoet.Zij heette Lara en net zoals je vader was ze gereserveerd en zelfs een beetje verlegen.Dat vertel ik je nu want ik wil dat jij weet wie je bent en waar je vandaan komt.Je komt uit een eenvoudige familie met weinig geld, en wat ik je altijd al had willen vertellen dat we Loriën niet hebben verlaten omdat we die dag toevallig daar waren.Het feit dat we op het vliegveld waren was geen dom toeval.We waren daar omdat de Garde's zich verzamelden toen de aanval begon,om jullie daar te krijgen.Toen hebben velen hun leven gegeven .Jullie hadden met zijn tienen moeten zijn,maar zoals je weet hebben maar negen het overleefd. H- Binnenkort meer en:Henri's Letter Categorie:Voorwerp